


A whisper in the dark

by hannapalooza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Season 8 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannapalooza/pseuds/hannapalooza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A whisper in the dark

 

He’d never really thought about why, but Dean had always prayed out loud. He was flippant and casual; no bended knee or bowed head – just because it felt like begging didn’t mean he was going to act like a little bitch. But saying the words had always felt necessary and less like some damn magic spell.

 

It had been three weeks since the crypt and at 4am, staring down the barrel of another sleepless night Dean could admit – at least to himself - that he was worried about the angel. He knew his voice wouldn’t carry (even if Sam was awake) but this was a prayer he didn’t want to hear himself say, didn’t even want to face himself in a lighted room. So he laid in bed in the dark with his eyes closed, lips forming soundless words.

 

“Um Castiel? Have you got your ears tuned to prayer FM tonight? Don’t even know if you’re within range or whatever, but I hope you can hear this.”

 

He paused, suddenly feeling like a dumbass for even thinking about this; but he’d made the call now – he had to follow through.

 

“Yeah it’s been a while since we heard from you and so I just, dunno I just want you to keep yourself safe Cas. I’ve never prayed _for_ you before, never thought you’d need it, and believe me – I know how stupid it is to pray _to_ you about you. But I think you’re listening, I _hope_ you’re listening and I wanted you to know that I’ve always got your back. There’s people out there thinking about you Cas – just thought you should know.”

 

Dean exhaled heavily and flashed a guilty smile at the darkened ceiling. The bitch of it was that floating that out there had actually made him feel a bit better, and that was probably the most idiotic thing about it.

 

His phone suddenly buzzed into life on the nightstand next to him. Dean groped for the handset and unlocked the screen.

**Text Message From: Number Unobtainable**

**Thank-you Dean.**


End file.
